


taking a page from your book

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cynthia and Severa as sisters, F/F, Flower Petal Fortunes, Flowers, Fluff, Married Couple, Mentioned magical fempreg babies, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Craving more time alone together, Cordelia tries something different.





	taking a page from your book

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening, Cordelia/Sumia: romance - "A flower for your thoughts?"

It wasn't that Sumia didn't love her and Cordelia's daughters with all her heart, because she did. She was glad to make up for all the time the girls had lost with their mothers in the future, from taking Severa shopping to picking flowers with Cynthia. And she knew Cordelia felt the same way.

But none of these things gave her and Cordelia much time to themselves. It had been almost three months since they'd been able to go on a date or have a romantic evening or even have a quiet cup of tea without looking over their shoulder for the girls. And of course, this made Sumia feel awful, because Severa and Cynthia had spent _years_ fending for themselves, struggling to survive every day of their sad, horrible lives. Didn't they deserve to have their mothers at their beck and call any time they wanted?

_So this is what it feels like to be a parent,_ she thought with a sigh. The girls were off training with Lucina and Kjelle for the next hour, but Cordelia was in charge of inventory today and she was almost certain there was a strategy conference later today. So all Sumia really had time to do was sit and think. And feel guilty.

Suddenly, she felt something soft brush her cheek. She turned around to see Cordelia kneeling on the grass beside her, a daisy in her hand.

"Flower for your thoughts?"

"Cordelia! I thought you...that is, are you done already?"

"Laurent offered to take over," Cordelia said. "Frankly, I was more than willing to let him." Sumia raised an eyebrow.

"Since when does Cordelia the perfectionist long for time away from such tasks?" she teased. Cordelia blushed, toying with the flower's petals.

"Since I realized it's been two months, three weeks, and one day since we've had even an afternoon to ourselves," she said. "Between this war and spending time with the girls..."

"I know." Sumia sighed. "I feel so bad! These are our _children,_ they've had such terrible lives, we owe them so much after our future selves went and died on them. I've seen Cynthia clinging to you, and Severa's afraid to leave my side during battles...but even knowing this, I just..."

"Wish we could have more time to ourselves," Cordelia said, just before a tiny smile crossed her face. "Let me try something." And before Sumia could ask what, Cordelia was plucking the petals from the daisy, murmuring something too low for her to hear. When the last petal fell, her smile became a smirk.

"Cordelia?" Sumia stifled a giggle. "If I didn't know any better...did you really just do that?"

"Will we have a day all to ourselves anytime soon, or will we have to wait?" Cordelia brushed a lock of Sumia's hair aside. "If the last petal had said we had to wait, I would have brought up the subject with Lord Chrom and Robin, as well as our daughters. And with any luck, they would understand."

"You would do that? You would risk looking frivolous and selfish to Chrom and the others, upsetting the girls...just for me?"

"For _us._ " Cordelia wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Luckily, the last petal said we'd have the day to ourselves sooner than later. Severa's taking Noire shopping, Cynthia's training with Owain, and the next council meeting isn't until tomorrow," she said. Sumia's heart raced as she leaned closer to her wife.

"So today..."

"Is all ours." Cordelia stood up, and Sumia let out a squeal as she was swept up in her arms, bridal-style. "There's a meadow not too far from here, completely isolated. Let's pack a picnic basket, and then we can spend the whole day there...and maybe the better part of the night." Sumia's cheeks reddened, and she giggled against Cordelia's shoulder.

"You're the most wonderful wife any girl could ask for!"

"Only because I'm married to the most amazing person in all of Ylisse," Cordelia whispered. "Whose sensible nonsense predicted the best possible outcome for today." Sumia smirked.

"I always knew my fortunes would win you over," she murmured.


End file.
